


[podfic] His

by reena_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, F/M, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When his future self came to him while he was in first year and told him to strike at Harry Potter's strength, Tom had thought he'd meant to kill the girl, Hermione. But somehow, with the help of his Time Turner, Tom ended up making her his instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] His

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5934) by shadowglove88. 



 

 

 **Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  

 **Length:** 00:25:32

 

 

 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(HP\)%20_His_.mp3) (thank you for hosting me, paraka!)

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
